


Taste as Sweet

by Twisted_Mind



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, Friends to Lovers, Gentle Dom Peter Hale, M/M, Negotiated kink, Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 02:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13114281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisted_Mind/pseuds/Twisted_Mind
Summary: "What do you think?”He thinks that’s a perfect opening for what he needs to talk about, so of course he doesn’t take it.





	Taste as Sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonlightcalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightcalls/gifts).



> MERRY CHRISTMAS, MOONY!

 

 

It’s their monthly meet for coffee, and Stiles can’t help the way nerves are making his stomach churn.

“Anything we need to discuss about previous scenes that we haven’t already?”

Stiles shakes his head. “Not really? I mean, I figured out why I’m not into rope bondage, but I don’t think that really matters much when we already figured out a workaround for the times you absolutely have to tie my gangly ass down.”

Peter quirks an eyebrow. “I won’t push you to share if you don’t want to, but you can. It might help us have better scenes in the future.” Stiles shakes his head again, and Peter lets it go. “Well, that being the case, I know we’ve talked about soft limits in the past, and I think we’re comfortable enough now to push them a little bit. What do you think?”

He thinks that’s a perfect opening for what he needs to talk about, so of course he doesn’t take it. “I mean, assuming nothing catastrophically awful happens, then yeah, maybe. I’d want to start really slow, though. Maybe with, like, a blindfold?”

Peter tips his head. “Not where I’d hoped to start, but an excellent place nonetheless.”

“Where did you want to start?” Peter smirks, giving him exaggerated elevator eyes, and he blushes. Rimming. Of course. “Of course you did, you creep.”

“I’m honest about what I want,” Peter says, shrugging.

Oh, look, another opening. “So, yeah. I think that’s it? We covered all our bases?”

He moves to get up before Peter responds, so he’s startled by the hand on his wrist. “Not quite, sweetheart.”

His heart is pounding and his mouth feels dry. He takes a sip of his lukewarm coffee. “There something else?”

Peter’s thumb brushes against the inside of his wrist, where the veins run close to the surface. “We still haven’t talked about whatever it is that’s making you anxious.”

Stiles closes his eyes, cursing werewolf senses. Especially since he can’t lie. Not to Peter, not anymore, not without paying a price. It means he has to choose his words carefully. “We don’t have to talk about it right now. I’m probably freaking out over nothing. What we have is solid.”

Peter tips his head, studying him. He tries not to fidget under the scrutiny. Finally, after long enough that he’s starting to get uncomfortable, Peter says, “You want something, and you’re worried about asking for it. Why?”

Fuck Peter for knowing him so well, and fuck him for letting it happen. He takes a deep breath. “Look, we’ve been doing this for a while, and it’s really good. I like what we’re doing, like what we have. You’re really goddamn good at this, as much as your ego doesn’t need the stroking, and I appreciate all the time and effort you’ve put into being my Dom. And my friend.” He pauses, licking his lips. He stares into his near-empty coffee cup as he goes on. “I just. I wonder, what it would be like to take this out of the neat little boxes we keep it in. To take this from friends with kinky benefits to . . . a relationship. To being your sub full-time.”

“Oh, Stiles.”

He glances up at Peter’s breathy tone, and sees pleasure and surprise on his face. “You’re not upset?”

Peter moves to stand next to him, framing his face with gentle hands. “When we started this, I told you that I’d take whatever you were willing to give me. Of course I’m not upset.”

“So, that’s a yes?”

Peter chuckles. “Sweetheart. Of course it’s a yes.”

He closes his eyes and leans into the kiss, wondering if his relief tastes as sweet to Peter as it does on his own tongue.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I [Tumbl](https://queerfictionwriter.tumblr.com/).


End file.
